MY DREAMS WITH YOU
by kristy123
Summary: THIS IS A TRANSLATED ONE WHICH IS GOOD.. I GUESS U LIKE THIS STORY... IN WHICH WAY DID SHINICHI DIE... DO U KNOW IT.. IF NOT CHECK IT OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!11


_TO THE READERS IF YOU THINK THE STORY IS OVER SORRY IT IS THE END! SO WAIT FOR PART-2 COMING SOON!_

**NO FLAMES THIS IS A TRANSLATED STORY SO IF ANY FLAMES I DO NOT OWN THAT. IT MAY CONTAIN BAD WORD WORDS IGNORE THAT.**

**- KRISTY123**

"Hey, miss, I have to meet with my daughter!"

A young man with a thick mustache and dapper suit, raging in one of the central police headquarters lane. Reputation as a private detective who helped the police in solving difficult cases giving easy access into the building. Her body was tall enough distinction for Japanese people even tend to lean, but anyway quite troublesome for young policies peacekeeping duty. Who does not know that I was once a member of Kogoro Mouri martial?It easily could have been made two inexperienced officers in front of black-and-blue.

"De-detective Mouri, is nearly midnight, calm yourself!" one of the officers tried to control the situation, although the reason is not _inter-connected._

"Calm yourself, your head and listen, I got to meet my daughter! Interrogation Where is he?" Kogoro with seraknya voice snapped.

Task second, slightly larger bodied, swallowed, "Detective Mouri, we hope you do not make a fuss. Putri you-"

"Do not teach me, boy!" Kogoro was furious, "It concerns my daughter! Dare bravely as you drag them forth without sepengetahuanku! They deserved to be mentoring, know!"

"De-"

"Detective Mouri, with respect, I hope that you lower the volume of your voice."

A woman's voice, sounding firm but remain calm, make a third man there looked. Both policies together young've recently swallowed before strengthen their standing position, to give honor and resign immediately after the woman gave the signal. Kogoro little know very well how the image Satou Miwako, and chose to not make the problem even further. They stood face within two meters, no one spoke, only a sharp gaze until finally Kogoro sighed.

"I have to meet my daughter." Kogoro anniversary, with a calmer voice now.

"Takagi and Inspector Megure is menginterogasi Ran, Kogoro Detective. No nothing bad will happen to him." Miwako answer while bersedekap, "Ran brought here as a witness, not a suspect, you do not have to worry."

Kogoro grunting, "Ran 17 years old and accompanied need. He even has the right to call a lawyer, and in that case, I could call my wife."

"Detective Kogoro, Ran already I say that because it requires no defense in law, she is witnessing." Miwako said, a little impatience.

"Maybe that's true, but I still need to have in there. I'm a detective, maybe I could join in breaking this case." Kogoro insists.

Miwako sighed, "This case is estimated to suicide, Detective Kogoro, your energy is not needed in the-"

"I'm her father, Miss Miwako."

When the sentence was thrown, Miwako bergeming.

"Please, I have to accompany my daughter." Kogoro raspy voice changed a little loan, "Maybe you do not understand, and I'm sure you will never understand how it feels to be a father." Kogoro stared deep into the second bead in front of pusher. By anything, it's never sekhawatir, blindly running into car rental, booting from the city after it knew Ran brought to the police station. Kogoro swallow one's words once, bitter nicotine seemed burning his throat, and muttered softly, "He is the only one who I have."

Moment, Miwako feel like to look into her father's own eyeballs.

The woman sighed again and reverse the body weight. Length steps make waves-tap echo voice heelpiece slept with cool tiled floors.

"Follow me, Detective."

.

.

"Dad!"

The girl moved from her chair and trot toward Kogoro, and give a brief hug.

"You're okay, Ran?" Kogoro asked while holding tightly sole putrid second shoulder, staring at him anxiously, "What actually happens when I meet your mother, huh?"

Ran looked down, his eyes glazed back.

"Hey, hey, Kogoro, let your daughter calm down." Megure inspector stood from the couch_single_ place you tried it sit, "We just want to listen to Ran-and why can you be here?"

"You think I'd let Ran alone to face things like this?" rough grunting sounds. Ran and Kogoro embrace shoulder to guide him sit on the couch with a larger size, made of dull brown skin, enough for three people, "Sit down, Ran."

Megure inspector glanced at the doorway, glaring at Miwako who leaned his shoulder into the jamb and lifted his shoulders. Really. This nephews, "Coffee, Kogoro?"

"And an ashtray. Thank you." Kogoro reached into his bag menimpali while, took a cigarette and lit a last pematik lintingan tobacco in his mouth, "So, what's really wise guy detective-ups, sorry-he-really _lost_ ? "

Organized, Wataru Takagi opened his notebook, "Yeah, right. According to my notes, forensic teams to make sure death Shinichi Kudo at 19:05 this evening. Deaths caused by arsenic poison type, in the compound of arsenic or arsenic trioxide, which is easily soluble in hot water -as we know, much used in cases of murder, but did not say if your daughter who killed him, Detective Kogoro-in high doses. 500 mg, twice the lethal dose. "

Takagi took a breath before continuing.

"According to the confession Ran, Shinichi comes to the detective's office around 17:30 o'clock, alone, and immediately greeted by Ran own. This disaksikkan by Poirot cafe waiter who happened to pass through your office, Detective Mouri, so it can be concluded that the occurrence time of matches. Ran Shinichi mempersilahkan to wait in the kitchen and cook directly mushroom cream soup. Based fingerprint found on a number of cooking tools in your kitchen, such as the testimony of Ran, Shinichi also participate in the making of this food-"

Takagi position down his notebook, "Some want you to add, Ran?"

With a little lip trembled, Ran shook his head, "I-already said everything about it. I mean, yes, Shinichi volunteered to help me. He also took the initiative come, because I said that night I'm not at home-I do not think this will happen as - "

"Takagi, a little sensitive. Her boyfriend just died," whispered Miwako dig hard enough while providing the bone ribs Takagi, make the young policy winced and nodded understanding.

"Sorry, I-I can not remember more .." Ran muttered as she grabs a tissue from the box, then menekankannya to his right eyelid, "I have absolutely no help .."

"Hey, it's alright." Megure inspectors also saw compassion, "We understand that you're still beaten. We can continue this tomorrow, if you want to-"

Ran shook his head, "No, I-I guess I was able to answer some more questions."

"Okay." Megure inspector nodded, "Continue, Takagi."

"Good. Past," Takagi back serious expression while reading the list, "Poison only found in possession Shinichi bowl, soup in a bowl while Ran and pot is not. Similarly, drinking water, garlic bread and a few bottles of ketchup, soy sauce, sauce, salt and pepper is the dining table. Certainly we've checked cutlery and cooking tools that could be potentially bathed in poison, but the former as we did not find. " Takagi took a deep breath.

Kogoro listen carefully, "Of course, what do you think Shinichi poisoned my daughter?"

"Procedures, Kogoro." Megure inspector raising his shoulders, "Although we almost erase the possibility of murder, we still need to examine the entire contents of your kitchen."

Ran did not respond again. He ducked his head, and felt his eyes spotlights little changed.

.

.

_"What is calling me here, Ran?"_

_I looked at the second ball of the eye self-colored sapphires deep._

_Like a dream, I could see it again. I spent days, weeks and months to await the return of this man. I thought we would never meet in London, in the case that somehow, ended with the statement that kutunggu awaited. I fell in love with Shinichi since together we learn to write their name in kanji. And I had to wait ten years until we finally really be a couple. I felt it would fit, and I asked him to come and cook something for him. Mushroom cream soup and garlic bread is preferred._

_"Come." I invited her and smiled, letting go first to the kitchen and locked the front door, "I was just going to cook, you want to help me, right?" I was speaking on arrival I was in the kitchen, which is looking at Shinichi found materials on the table._

_Shinichi laughed. Special laugh, beautiful and vibrant. It scratching the back of his head while giving me the warm gaze, "I can meracunimu just by cutting onions, Ran. No, I guess I will not interfere."_

_"You're humble!" I laughed while applying aprons, "C'mon, help me. There will be difficult, yes." with child voice, I persuade him. I approach the bench where he sat, arms and invited him stand coupling, "Nih, try to do."_

_Shinichi was stunned, "You told me to cut the onion?" Shinichi comments when it kupaksa holding a kitchen knife and kusodorkan talenannya onions._

_"Hurry, or you want us die of hunger?" kelakarku._

_"Ugh, fine, fine."_

_Shinichi Kulirik trouble skinning onions rounded and the sharp smell. Carefully, it is brown skin peel and cut into two parts. I told him to pulp mengirisnya, slow time, and I laugh at yourself to see talented young detective was grumbling because it produced great cut and shaped box. I decided to do other things-open can of mushroom-filled studs and meniriskan water. I take another cloth and slice thinly slice a quarter kilogram of the French original mushroom with businesslike._

_Shinichi is pending with the onion, so I decided to cut up other cooking ingredients, that shall it smoke chicken at a supermarket. I cut design boxes. Followed with smoke beef kupotong with similar shapes. Before long, Shinichi finished. It still grumbling and kurespon with small laughter. I wipe my hands and told Shinichi turn on the stove. Immediately I put the pan on the fire, take one tablespoon of butter and melted it in the pan. Shinichi watched with awe, while hand stirring terampilku onion (unformatted) revenue deductions._

_"Fragrant once." Shinichi comments, "You're talented to be a wife."_

_"Such appeal not follow me, Mr. Detective of the East. Take jamurnya."_

_I saute the mushrooms until wilted and brown. Shinichi immediately bring a small dish containing flour when I sent, and I sprinkle the flour over the mushrooms kutumis. Kuaduk immediately return these materials while kutunjuk containing liquid milk carton. Quickly, Shinichi unseal the box and handed it to me. Kutuang slow viscous white liquid into the pan, until boiling and mengaduknya back-blast exploded. I turn off the stove fire, and told Shinichi prepare blender._

_Together and slowly but surely, we are both semi-finished pouring the soup occasionally meniupi vapor. Shinichi live close blender and kutekan one of the buttons there. Rumbling voice delicate and fragrant onions mixed mushrooms dominate this small space. Having enough I guess, I turn off the machine motion and ask Shinichi to pour the liquid into the pot, then menjerangnya back on the stove. I moved into the refrigerator to take a small plastic bottle of fresh cream. I opened the cover and kutuang once so slowly into the pot._

_"I'm looking forward .." I heard behind me commented Shinichi. Head sticking out from behind my shoulder to see a mushroom cream soup from our made-explosive exploded, "I'm hungry just seeing this .."_

_"Not so fast, Shinichi." I chuckled back, "Well, now get me bay leaf, that's, ah, please be sliced first yes, then get me also three small squares on the table. Oh yeah, smoke chicken, too."_

_Order to make Shinichi few times back and forth. I poured a total of bacon already kupotong box, along with the bay leaves. The first bottle was given Shinichi bit. Then two other bottles containing salt and pepper. Kutaburkan alternating occasionally kucicip taste. I ladle at a time and menyuapkannya Shinichi, and we agreed to sprinkle more salt. Kentalnya savory flavor and soup has reached perfection. I quickly shrink the fire flame and let the soup is still in the pot. I did not forget to take a box of cheedar cheese and cream soup memarutkannya to surface, let it melt._

_I smile._

_A finished my work already._

.

.

The last four hot coffee cup from loss of vapor. An other cup filled with hot tea even totally untouched. Cigarette aroma that comes from two cigarettes menguar. Kogoro to ignite the third shaft, right when Satou Miwako break silence.

"But, excuse me, if I'm impressed suspect," Miwako lifting trial, "-why the child would commit suicide, and that why they choose your place to kill yourself?"

"Hey-"

"Dad!" Ran rebuke Kogoro which almost back angrily. Ran sighed again, "That, I do not understand. I mean, today, Shinichi looks okay. Returned us from London a few days ago, it did not say anything.'s Just-"

Megure inspectors catch improper pause, "It's just?"

"I do not know, we all know that Shinichi disappeared repeatedly-" Ran smaller and smaller voice, "-I asked if he is absconding from strange case, but it would never discuss it."

"He likes to interfere in cases of dangerous, yes?" Kogoro not stand too, eventually it follow to respond, "Maybe he failed to break the case, then frustrated, then committed suicide? Sometimes people can not stand the pressure of their own brains."

"We keep motif problem to be addressed later." Inspector Megure cut, "There are also no expiration we measure. We should get all the facts before all the Japanese media covering this story." he massaged his eyebrows a few times, "I heard Osaka detective was on his way here, I will more troublesome."

Ran a little startled. But immediately he was trying to calm down. It makes sense when Hattori Heiji and her childhood friend, Toyama Kazuha, came to Tokyo after hearing the news of the death Shinichi. Ran does not know how the cases have not smelt this media get to Osaka, but given the position of the second father of western Japan, it is desirable only if they know. Ran back breathed out long-Inspector ordered Takagi Megure back to read all the facts from their research results in the kitchen Mouri residence.

"According to my notes, based on the confession Ran, after Ran and sacrifice mushroom cream soup finished cooking, their follow-up to make dried garlic bread. It is confirmed by the strong smell of garlic from finger sacrifice. Having performed the inspection, no poison found in bread terhidang other garlic on the table. Yet of course found in the sacrifice of bread dipped into the soup bowl itself. bread in the bowl of softened victims left in the bowl and mix with the soup. " Takagi mendehem one time, then glanced towards Ran.

"Yes." Ran nodded, "Shinichi-always eat in a way like that. It inserts once so the bread, let it reach near-miss crash, just eat it .."

Takagi follow a short nod, "In the midst of dry bread manufacturing process, Shinichi close the window. Shinichi fingerprint found on the window frames and locks. Certainly remaining onion smell is evidence Shinichi Ran closes the window after helping make bread."

"Why Shinichi close the window?" Miwako asked with eyebrows fused.

Megure inspector glanced toward Ran, ask for the answer.

"I think the boy early intend to kill myself." Kogoro directly provide answers before Ran could say, "I mean, hey, it's a natural, right? Do not tell me he wants to heap the blame on Ran, then he closed the window so there is no doubt." The tall detective glanced towards her daughter, "You threw it, huh?"

"I threw it, Daddy!" Ran quite hoarse voice, a ready back tears fell, "But-I do not know. I do not know why all of a sudden Shinichi because I closed the window, while they were grilling bread .."

"One thing is sure." Inspector Megure cut, "When you're facing a stovetop grill bread, and Shinchi close the window, it can mengawasimu and take advantage when you delay to put poison."

.

.

_"You want kubuatkan garlic bread too, Shinichi?" I ask you, good manners, of course I know what the answer._

_"Of course, Ran. What does this mean chowder without_ Garlic bread _? " Shinichi answers really fit dugaanku, "You've got the bread, right? burn it does not take long. soup can wait."_

_I nodded in agreement as he glanced at the wall. 18:35 o'clock. I still have a delay of about two hours until Daddy back. We still have time to sit together and eat the results of our work without interruption. Not cast out the clock. A special long French bread that pops up from brown grocery paper bag I took without difficulty. I cut the bread into pieces short, then splitting two vertically to get the white will soon nub with a mixture of butter, garlic and chopped parsley._

_"Shinichi, do not guess you can sit there." I am a little bitch, "You still have to help me. Come on, cut the garlic is. slices thinner than onion you tried."_

_"Ha-ah?" I heard Shinichi special protest._

_"I do not accept the protest." I quickly shove three garlic ceiling, covering the last cut and knife Shinichi use, "And I do not accept that you're too old to do it."_

_"Yes, all right."_

_Shinichi sullen. He's funny expression, when they are installing so-_

_I went on my work. Bread that is kupotong-cut kusisihkan on large brass that would have kuoles thin with margarine. I took a few strands of parsley, I cast the last trunk kucincang the leaves as smooth as possible. Then, I take a medium-sized bowl. In it I gave my weight margarine with about one ounce. Maybe a little more-let. I glanced at Shinichi , evidently she managed to peel the garlic (of course he does not know if the first brake onions will facilitate job) and chop thinly. But there is still a mess, anyway-_

_The next step, I took Shinichi cloth cut in front of his own direct-wash and insert garlic and chopped parsley in a bowl of margarine. I took a clean fork and stir the mixture until soft. I did not forget to add a little salt and pepper as a flavor enhancer. Kucicip little margarine mixture, and again, I requested Shinichi to mecobanya well. Once we are about good enough, I immediately take a pair of plastic gloves and applying. Shinichi, of course, direct protest._

_"Ha-ah! Quick have you asked me to peel and cut the onion." it bersedekap, his face sullen back, "You do not want your hands smell onions, apparently."_

_I install the full expression of victory, "Excuse me, I killed your hand." ucapku no load, "Come on, do not be cranky, your help is enough. I will do the rest yourself.'re sitting alone, if they want to drink, there's juice in the refrigerator cold. I also made ice lollies."_

_Shinichi did not move, just sat back in his chair as he took sweet his gadgets. I'm not too take care. We light burble when I dab bread one by one with margarine mixture. Shinichi occasional quick response to the terse but kujawab the way I worked and relaxed; I familiar cook for Dad. I put together the pieces of French bread on baking beroles it, then kuparutkan mozzarella cheese on top. Cheese will be melted and mixed with fragrant garlic-roasted when Shinichi favorite combination, setahuku._

_I lift brass measuring 30 x 30 cm is carefully, and I gave in addition to the adjacent electric oven with gas hob. Kuhidupkan and kuatur oven temperature to 180 degrees. It may take about five minutes to get a perfect crisp bread. I stood there, memunggungi Shinichi, and I felt the wind menggigiti tengkukku. Willy-nilly, I looked and found the kitchen window open. Autumn wind was brutal, and I do not want to end up in the wind on a romantic night,_ uh, admit _-this._

_"Shinichi, could you please close the window?" I asked for help with the tone a bit spoiled, normally this will work well, "I'm cold."_

_"You want us dead heat while you're grilling the bread?" Shinichi question sounded tempting, "You sure?"_

_I nod. I made my face sememelas possible, "C'mon, Shin-I shiver .."_

_"The policy was spoiled." gerundel Shinichi, I know it is not serious, because in the end, he went from his chair and close the window. It even lock-_

_I gave a smile on the butt, "Thank you, Shinichi."_

_As long as Shinichi busy with window and curtain, I'm back focused on my work. I noticed that one by one the innocent bread. There are twelve loaves beroles berbawang butter on it. I touched one of them, Nth bread at the left end down, to allow a slightly oblique position. Tinkling sound of the vacuum electric oven wake of his dreams. Apparently temperature in earlier kuatur ready. I open the oven door and the brass insert course I opened the previous plastikku gloves._

.

.

Kogoro put his coffee cup on the mat available.

He glanced toward his daughter's pretty worried, that since last many silent. Talk occasional terbata, not too detailed, then return an empty stare. Such reactions will usually find when talking to people who were left by the victim. His daughter is still very attractive, it is concluded.

"So, Shinichi put poison when Ran is not looking." Megure Inspector said while glancing Takagi, "How to catatanmu?"

"That could happen, and I think personally, it most likely." Takagi rubbed his chin that does not itch, "There are things you can add, Ran?"

Rather doubtful, Ran nodded, "I hear glass Twang-" She looked up, trying to recall, "Yeah, I'm not wrong this time. Shinichi himself who took the bowl and spoon. It also pouring cream soup." Ran then back down, "But I do not see when it took the bowl, because I'm busy with the oven-"

"If that proportion, sure Shinichi fingerprint found on the soup spoon." Miwako comments while glancing towards Takagi.

"Yak, right once." immediately, Takagi steady nod, "sacrifice Fingerprints found in a bowl, spoon, and soup spoon stirrer. Fingerprints found on the mixer Ran soup, of course, because he himself was a cook, but can not find a sacrificial bowl and spoon to use."Takagi lifted his shoulder and glanced back towards Miwako, "This is decisive evidence that Ran never touch the bowl-except Ran wear gloves or the like, but we found no such thing in the kitchen."

Kogoro back grunting, "From the way you talk, you seem to _still_ suspect that the culprit Ran. " The scathing comments followed with light smoke floated in the air.

"I did not mean that, Detective Kogoro." Miwako protested, "Be quiet, please only report in, Takagi."

Takagi short nod, "Once done cooking, they eat together with bersebrangan position. According to Ran confession, the victim was eating bread soup before maturity. If poison is added to soups, should direct victim suffered damage digestive system-ups, sorry, I should not view, EHM-yes, but the victim is still alive and healthy until then. So after bread cooked, take one of sacrifice and dyeing. Currently, the Ran took her own soup, so do not pay attention to the victim, right? "

"Yeah, about like that-" Ran nodded weakly.

"So, no one really knows when Shinichi put poison into the bowl itself." Megure superintendent commented, "It looks like this case follow the dead with his sacrifice-"

"There's a lot of time where my daughter does not look at the boy, that means there is plenty of opportunity for him pouring arsenic." Kogoro said with a tone of urgency.

"Anyway Shinichi own instead insert the bread into the soup?" Megure Inspector added, "Yes, like that, Ran?"

Again, Ran weak nod, "Yeah, right."

"Actually there is other evidence, and I think, this is the final proof of the fittest." Takagi says he flipped his notebook to a new sheet, "There's a bottle, made of glass, with thread cap found inside the jacket pocket is Shinichi. Slightly arsenic found white powder in it, also on the inside of his jacket pocket. Having conducted research on the bottle volume, the size matches the dose of arsenic mixed in the bowl of soup. " Takagi now close the book notes, "Of course, Shinichi only fingerprint found on the surface of the bottle."

The last fact makes the table before hitting Kogoro loud. Produced successful voice makes everything in the room bobbing surprise, "Well! Already this clear case of suicide!" it absently exclaimed, "My daughter had nothing to do with this case!"

"Hey - hey, calm yourself, Kogoro!" Megure inspectors are still patting his chest himself said, "Since the beginning of your daughter _was_ a witness, why did this sewot once. "

.

.

_"Shinichi!"_

_"What?"_

_"Immature bread, why do you eat first?"_

_Can I see a row of white teeth, "I'm hungry, Ran." it menyendokkan mushroom cream soup into the bowl, "Do not install the stern so, I would add, if the bread is done."_

_I'm nutty waist. Head shook his head. Stomach gum base. Shinichi did not care to stare kesalku and back sitting stool mendahuluiku to enjoy cooking we do together. I did not have a choice but to take another bowl, spoon a time into the pan containing hot soup, and pour into the mangkukku own. I gave mangkukku on the table and take a seat right across Shinichi. It does not show strange behavior, just busy meniupi fill-ngipas sendoknya and fanning the heat of his mouth. Stupid policy-_

_"It was delicious, Ran." he praised occasionally sip the savory liquid, "Mushrooms and chicken soft smoke once. onion blended well, no bite. Asin spiciness also pass. I do not need more chili sauce, pepper and nutmeg as you enter dosisnya accurate." Shinichi busy commenting on the soup while stroking a little sweaty brows, "I can spend a pan, once with all the bread still in the oven."_

_"Delicious alone, I should menyisakannya to my father." I immediately shouted Shinichi's asinine idea, "But if you want, I can wrap it for you. To Professor Agasa, too."_

_Shinichi nodded encouragement, "I think it's a good idea." he lifted the bowl of soup that is still a quarter full, "I so want to add another-"_

_"Not until cooked bread," I want to protest, to coincide with the beep sound from an electric oven, "-you may succeed."_

_I moved to the oven and slowly opened the little door. Strong fragrant garlic directly menguar from in and quickly dominate the air in the kitchen. Shinichi still busy with soup bowl. I myself busy with bread in front of a small electric oven door shut. A few minutes ago, after kupastikan all bread is no longer too hot, call on Shinichi. I took one of the bread, since the beginning I gave at the bottom left corner of brass, and kupindahkan into soup bowls belong to the beloved. Already kusempurnakan with menaburnya with grated cheese._

_The man thanked the short and stood directly in front of the pot to ladle soup. I took my left hand gloves from, take a loaf, in mangkukku own dyeing, then moved to a sink for hand washing. Shinichi did not notice. It was busy soaking the bread into the soup liquid and destroy the spirit. But the boss vacuum deliberately made me confident Shinichi wait.I myself have done with antiseptic liquid and tap water, I sit right back and hold a to eat together._

_"Ran."_

_I looked toward the future, Shinichi found a sincere smile at me. Digenggamnya hand side tightly. My hands are cold because of the effects of warm water and hand holding bowl of soup because exhausted. For a few moments, we are equally enjoy this moment. We deliberately melt away in a swirl of sudden occlusion time. I was no longer thinking about what time now, whether I shall be coming fast, whether I turn off the stove. The little things that always seizes my attention tersaput sudden and become insignificant._

_I never realized, how much I miss bergenggaman hand with Shinichi._

_"Thank you for tonight."_

_I know, it's hard for Shinichi to say romantic things like this. It is indeed often come and go, leaving a wide range of gifts, gave implicit things, but I know if he cares. And tonight, Shinichi said that quite clear. More clearly than ever the signals they give, even more targeted than full sentences he uttered metaphor in London. As an answer, I tighten my hand grip. I almost dropped tears, Buat yg msh pada-but I cengengnya kutahan furiously._

_"Eat." ucapku quite tercekat voice, "We have great difficulty making it, right?"_

_Shinichi nodded, "Yes."_

_His left hand was still grasping my right hand. I had to scoop soup with my left eat it with a far more voracious me. Things that make me perforce watch her close. I do not know how many of Shinichi spoon fed with speed above the average person on a hunger-up sendokan, it stopped swallowing. His grip on my hand is not appropriate to cut. It squeezed my hand so hard. Spoon in her hand fell to the floor with a beep beads ball as his eyes stare finished popping. And his mouth opened wide._

_Very, very, wide._

_"HOEKHHH!"_

_"Oh my God! Shinichi!" I shouted, absently, in the sense of panic and fear when Shinichi rose from his chair and fell backwards. Her body rolled over several times before experiencing a great convulsions. It re-roll to the side while memegangi belly, then turned into a crouched position like a baby in the womb, then voice hoarse cry be heard. I was surprised when I saw incredible Shinichi spewing all that it consumes. Tamarind liquid and creamy with mushroom cuts that have not been digested chicken smoke._

.

.

Suddenly, the silence was split because the cry.

"Why all be like this .." Ran sob poignant sound of his words that swallowed tears, "Why Shinichi .. Why .."

"Ran, hey, never mind," Kogoro arrested breath, even anger, "-is enough? Until when will you punish my daughter like this?" The mustache detective grabbed his daughter who was crying sesenggukan and bring it to her pretty face, "Listen, I do not care what would you do in this case, but obviously my daughter innocent! entire evidence leads to suicide!"

Megure inspectors look a little confusion, "Yes, you're right, Kogoro.'s Just-"

"If this continues, my daughter can add beaten!" The hoarse voice echoing, "I can claim back because you resist interrogation process, do not you forget who the mother of this child!"

"Quiet, Kogoro. Ah, alright, I give up." it is scratching his head is not itchy. Inspector Megure cast a glance towards his nephews-both visible follow submission, as evidenced by their weak nod, "But also, we have many times check your kitchen, Kogoro.'re Right. We found no evidence that this murder. All the evidence leads to the suicide cases, perhaps-"Inspector Megure took a deep breath," Kudo Shinichi, not ordinary people. pressure attack also _not_ normal. "

Kogoro was not interested as possible. Attention is sucked by her daughter sobs yielding wring her heart.

"Kudo Shinichi died in a case of suicide." Inspector Megure standing, bowing slightly to Kogoro and Ran, "Thank you for the time you spend. Testimony you really help us." middle-aged man sighed, sounding not willingly, but it strengthens the self to say, "This case is closed."

Ran peek from behind her father's shoulder. They look heavy steps Megure Juzo bring the body fat away, and disappeared behind the door. Miwako Sato follow follow after bending his body. Voice stomping high heels and long hallways echoed the central police department. Wataru Takagi we have seen hesitate, but leaned upon the shoulder brace slow nemepuk Ran. He smiled and refused to follow the second Kogoro coworkers. Kogoro breathed a sigh of relief, and immediately invited her daughter's home.

Appropriate interview Kogoro, Ran silent throughout the journey. The girl sat staring, staring out the car window while propping up the chin. Kogoro was never like Shinichi, but see his daughter in such a way mourning, perforce also feel sad affair to be accommodated. Maybe it will bring his wife Ran to the end of a week later, just to make it fun again. Yes, Kogoro is determined. It is the accelerating pace of his vehicle and stopped in front of the detective-home office as well as a line of work that still dipasangi policy.

Bold bet, as long as they are at the police station, this place many people dikerubungi

"Come on, Ran." Kogoro invites her daughter into the house. Thankfully now it is are only two people awake policy, it is not too tight. They shall be allowed to dispose of kitchen scene because the case has been closed by the Inspector Megure-"Ran, I think you'd better sleep away. We shall deal with this place tomorrow morning."

"No, Dad, I'll take care of now." Ran replied in a voice that is more relaxed, "I've been better, moreover, I will not be able to sleep. I have to do something."

Kogoro sighed, "Keep Dad menemanimu?"

"No, do not settle. I want to be alone," with poignant viewing, Ran turned toward the kitchen. There is still chalk line and waste policies and positions as Shinichi death, "-I'm okay, Dad. Enough, Dad also must be tired, right? Spend a precedent."

"Okay. If there's anything, just call Dad." Kogoro nodded up the stairs, "And, do not do the stupid."

Ran chuckled, and waved his hand at her father who moved up the ladder with identifying her father entered the private room, full kitchen Ran back into the bad memories. This place made a mess after many teams from the central police came. Starting from the investigation team, forensics team, until the security team can be crazy-Ran confronted with all of this. May not be exceeded if it felt four hours to four hours behind the longest of his life. And now, it must face the fact that Shinichi had gone.

Slow down, it's down the kitchenette.

Almost the entire kitchen and cooking tools seized by the police as evidence Megure even already decided this case suicide, Ran sure, as soon as this news reached the media, it will be attacked several quarters. It is the sole witness. Certainly the mysterious maniac out there, those who hail Kudo Shinichi name will not believe the testimony. It will be accused as a suspect. As a performer. Without the people out there know what really happened, but as is always Shinichi said. Truth, there is only one.

He's lucky. His father was a private detective who often assist police in solving difficult cases. Her mother is a reliable host that his wife, touted as the world of law. Seterjepit any position, both parents will surely defend an all-out-and proven. Ran can easily get away from this case only with tears and her father who does not bear to lapse in to see more detail. Each parent would have rejected for the truth when his glass on the endangered-because for them, the children are angels drip impossible to do wrong.

For that, let sit in thrones Ran Shinichi place look menggelinjang against death. Reflecting upon all, _and celebrate small victories_ .

.

.

_"Shinichi!" I shouted, "Calm down!"_

_With kulatih body strength for many years to karate, I crawled into her work. I mencengkram his jacket on the right elbow and left wrist-kuhindari mencengkram because it would leave the former. His legs move because of pain, but still can kutahan with both my feet. Other women will not be able to do this, but I know I can. Shinichi will not leave this room. It will not be able to find help or leave a message of death. It's not even yell because arsenic can cause great thirst-throat certainly feels like glue crammed iron now._

_"If you're calm, your death will not be too painful .."_

_I whispered, and it makes the wide-open eyes wide as Shinichi will bail out._

_Already kuduga. It does not think. Even up to within an inch of his breath broke up, it did not think if I include arsenic trioxide into the food. His stomach rebelled again. Kram great, as I expected. Shinichi will stretch the life of fifteen to twenty minutes into the in the digestive system and muscle spasms will kill plans. It will soon be entering the coma phase, ending with death, often one diautopsi as gastritis. Rontaannya getting weaker, more does not mean, it's like even granny can withstand movement. I loosen cengkramanku. She looked at me as if asking for an explanation._

_"Arsenic, Shinichi. I'm sure you know." I nodded weakly, and gave weary smile. Twitching his lips and whispers are still heard._

_"Onion .. White .." in pain, Shinichi can still string words. I salute the strength-"You .. Bread .. When I .. windows .."_

_Again I could just nodded, "Exactly, Shinichi. Fact in this case you'll still be able to analyze." gumamku softly, "I sowed the arsenic powder on garlic bread. course I menaburnya mature immediately after the bread. I give thee before I wash hands. As the chemist, Shinichi. Smell oxidised arsenic special moment with warm water produces a smell that exactly garlic smell. " I start raving, out of focus, "So, you're not suspicious at all, right? Sidik my finger would not have found the bread you eat,"_

_Shinichi match fewer and fewer. I'm not even sure it fights. I guess the only reaction wriggling body cramps due to the effect of the organ in which a lack of oxygen._

_"I would say if you come in person. Helping with cooking and spray into the meat itself. Windows closed because you do not want to impress people. I get used to cry, you know? I was familiar because I really cried every remember you .. Every hope Not you again .. it would be difficult for me to pretend to cry in front of them .. The policy .. " -why my voice I can not hear my voice itself? The voice is so cold, so terrible, witch voice of women who are peddling his soul to Lucifer, "They will not suspect me .. All the evidence they discover later .. Will lead thee .."_

_Now, Shinichi motion is limited to small vibrations. Her body trembles fine without surge-surge means. He was so close to embrace the grim reaper._

_"Finally, Shinichi .. To complement all of the scenarios above this bloody stage .." I wear plastic gloves that are clean and took a bottle of arsenic containing waste glass , I menggenggamkan bottle to hand Shinichi to get his finger fingerprint. Similarly with the bottle cap. If I'm late and hurried Shinichi die, fat and sweat on her finger will be gone, so I will not get fingerprint finger-"Perfect .. Perfect all. You will possess these things, Shinichi .. suicide with poison you this .."_

_Beloved lips moving, forming a word-_

Why?

_"Because I love you, Shinichi .." bisikku groan, "I love you .. too love you .."_

_I fail muffled tears._

_"Good sleep, Shin .." I give a smacker on her forehead, "At least, this way .. You will not leave me again .."_

_And I saw it. For the first time I knew a lifetime Shinichi Kudo. I saw a tear. Fall in without load. Flowing from his eyes and trickle angle on both temples. I can not cry, or make sure it is one of the death response. I do not have time to ask. Had no opportunity to be able to ask from. Breath was cut off already. Her body immediately stop play. His temperature down while in line with the blood flowing mandeknya. Cardiac dead. Kekashiku-dead._

_Moment, I merasakah kujelaskan impossible disappointment._

_Yet at the same time, I feel strange strength guided me to solve everything. I got up from Shinichi stiff body, walking toward electric oven and grabbed kugunakan plastic gloves when opening and sow poison. Certainly no poison left there. I gave two pairs of plastic gloves on a ceramic plate. Then I took a pematik and burn the exhibit. Former black and sharp smell immediately appear, but lucky, all defeated by the strong smell of garlic in the kitchen._

_The stained plates hid in the closet a long plate. All cutlery contains dull. Policy should not be checking this much detail. I gave Pematik without sin in its proper place. Of the exhibits had disappeared. Yet as soon as possible, I had to remove the saucer. Policy may terkecoh, but who knows Heiji come and inspect. I can not delay. I make sure everything is appropriate plan. Shinichi bit messy corpse, but I can quibble if Shinichi and I holding each other by death. Cramp is a good reason to explain why I saw no less messy._

_All perfect. All done._

_Lastly, I run penyempurnaku acting-that is shouting for help._

.

.

Ran Mouri folded his arms on the table, and snooze head there. Tension, fear, panic, even sad or depressed in no way stop. On the contrary, he felt relieved. Never before had he felt this setentram before. It never would have thought that this could kill made lightly. Not because it took away the people that they hate, or revenge, like that of the killers who Shinichi ever execution, not! Entirely different. Feeling of peace comes from an absolute certainty when Shinichi would never leave him again.

Yes. Shinichi would never leave it- _again._

" _Hush my love now .. Do not you cry .. Everything will be alright .. "_

Ran closed her eyes.

Close-

" _Close your eyes .. And drift in dream Rest in peaceful sleep .. .._ "

The girl put out one hand. Trot a bottle similar to the one found in the jacket Shinichi as exhibits.

" _If there's one thing I hope I showed you .. If there's one thing I hope I showed you .. Hope I showed you .. "_

Mana-full bottle contains a white powder. Satan, who appears to be flour that has a lot of pluck poisonous human life.

_You will not sleep alone, Shinichi .. Because one day, I will spend the mushroom cream soup and garlic bread .. From the same bowl .._

" _Just Give love to all .. "_

**_._**

**_.THIS IS COMPLETED ONE. BUT THE GAME IS N_****OT OVER SO WAIT PART-2 COMING SOON ****_I HOPE SHE DESERVES MORE REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


End file.
